Stuck With You
by Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak
Summary: AU SasuNaru One-shot. Working at Konoha Industries is certainly never boring. Sasuke comes to find this as he finds himself stuck in an elevator with a panicking Naruto. :D
1. Sasuke

_Stuck With You_

_By: Kakashi_Loving_Anime_Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. ~.^ We only wish we did....**

**A/N (Kakashi_Loving_Anime_Freak): Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Hehe. :)**

**Who wrote which one? I wrote Sasuke's POV and TheAuthoressAnonymous wrote Naruto's POV. :D**

**I hope you like this one-shot. ^.^**

**Many more to come! ='.'=**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sasuke's POV**

Working at Konoha Industries and being manger of the marketing department just after three years of working here has its ups and downs. For example: Being manger is tiresome but, on the plus side, I get to boss people around. I also have to deal with idiots but, it just so happens, that Naruto is one of them.

Naruto is one of my co-workers. I'm two years older than him. So, that makes him twenty three years old. He joined Konoha Industries a year ago. The first time I met him I couldn't stand him. He was like a lost puppy. He kept asking me for help. I mean, I was okay with it for a while but then it got annoying. I was so aggravated with him one day that I lost control and yelled at him. He yelled back at me. I still remember the exact words he said to me. "You think you're _so _cool and smarter than anyone all because you got the manger job after working here for just two years! Well, news flash you cold hearted jerk, nobody likes you! You stupid teme!" I became interested in him after that. He was the first person to talk back to me and now I can't get enough of him. I fell in love with that dobe.

I walked down the wide hallway that led to the elevators. I pressed the down button and leaned on the opposing wall waiting for the metal doors to open.

Being on the seventh floor sucks.

The metal door opened slowly to reveal another one of my co-workers.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha," The woman said as she passed by.

I muttered a quick hello, walked into the elevator, and pressed one. The door started closing slowly.

What the heck is wrong with these doors?

"Hold the elevator!" A voice yelled.

I quickly stopped the metal door from closing and allowed the person to come in. I was astonished to see the dobe walk in the elevator. I didn't know he was working today. I usually see him every time he works. Has he been avoiding me today or something?

Naruto looked up at me. "Than-Teme!"

I smirked. "First floor, dobe?"

Naruto turned away from me. "Yes, the first floor and stop calling me that."

"Why?" I asked. "I think it fits you perfectly." I heard the elevator make a clank sound as it started to move. "That didn't sound pleasant," I uttered. Naruto glared at me then proceeded to look away again.

I wonder whats wrong with him.

I inspected Naruto from head to toe. I had to admit, Naruto looked really attractive in his black suit. The dobe turned and looked at me again. However, this time he had a tint of pink coloring his cheeks. He was obviously blushing.

"Stop staring at me," He hissed.

I smirked and ran my fingers threw my hair. "I can stare wherever I want." I just love seeing the dobe get furious. It's really cute. I love teasing him. I love the way I could look into his eyes and know what he's thinking or feeling. I love the feeling I get when I'm with him, like I need to protect him. If only I knew if he liked me back or if he was gay. Even though it doesn't matter. I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to cast away my feelings all because he might not like me back. It's stupid, pathetic even.

Naruto, once again, looked away and uttered a quick, "Whatever."

I chuckled and let my eyes wander him again. From his blonde spiky hair and his crystal clear blue eyes, to the scars on his cheeks, down to his full pink lips, that I desperately wanted to kiss. It's amazing how he can make me feel this way. I never felt this way for anyone before.

I looked up at the top of the elevator door to see where we are. We just passed the fifth floor. Why is this thing going so slow?

I ignored it and looked back at the dobe. He was still staring at the wall. "Is that wall very interesting?" I questioned teasingly.

"It's more interesting than you."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I wanted to laugh but I held it in. "Hm."

"Can you stop staring at me?!" Naruto yelled and looked at me. The coloring in his cheeks got darker. It looked like a red rose.

I smirked. "No."

He glowered at me. "Stop staring at me."

"No."

"I said stop staring at me!" He snapped.

I could help but let out a small laugh. God, I love him. "And I said no."

He stomped his foot and started yelling at me. "I can't take it anymore! Just stop st-" He stopped mid sentence. He probably felt the elevator shake too. "What was that?" He questioned apparently worried .

I looked up at the top of the elevator door to see the one lit up. We're on the first floor. I stared at the metal door waiting for it to open.

"Why isn't the door opening?" Naruto asked.

I pressed the open door button but it didn't open. It didn't even budge.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Looks like you broke the elevator with that stomp of yours," I answered to tick him off some more. I turned and looked at Naruto only to find him trembling. Crap, I didn't actually mean what I said. "Naruto, are you okay?" I asked worried.

Naruto laughed shakily. "Am I okay?" He questioned with disbelief running through his voice. "We are stuck in an elevator!" He yelled. "How can I be okay?"

"Naruto," I whispered. Didn't anyone tell him? You have to say calm. Nothing good will happen if you are panicking.

Naruto sat on the floor. "We're going to die."

I couldn't stand looking at Naruto for another second. It hurt me to see him like this. I kneeled in front of Naruto and grasped him by his shoulders. "Naruto." He ignored me and kept muttering nonsense. "Naruto!" I yelled and shook him a little. "Stop panicking! You stupid dobe!"

Naruto stared, more like glared, at me. "Stop calling me dobe, teme!"

He seemed to have stopped trembling. I let go of his shoulders and, instead of kneeling, I sat down. "Good thing you stopped panicking."

"I wasn't pani-"

I interrupted him. "Yes, you were." I stared straight into his azure eyes. "There's no reason to panic. We're on the first floor and that means people will know that somethings wrong with the elevator. We are safe."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Y-yeah. You're right." He showed a little smile. "Why are you here? I thought you still had work to do."

I chuckled. "Someone's talking a lot."

"Shut up! I need something to do while we wait for help."

"Fine.. I'm on break," I answered his question. "You?"

"Just finished working," He answered back.

Has he been avoiding me? "That's nice."

"Yeah," He said. "Thanks for helping me while I was panicking."

I smirked. "Don't worry about it."

"Why did you do it?" He asked. "I thought you lived to make me crazy."

I could feel my heart beat rise telling me that it was time. It was time I told him, time he knew how I felt. "I'd do anything for you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked bewildered.

I smiled, a real smile, and said, "I love you."

Naruto stared at me shocked. His cheeks turned a crimson red. "I-I love you, too." I was finally going to get what I wanted.

Naruto and I leaned closer to each other- that was until we heard a vibrating noise. I looked where the noise came from. Naruto's pocket? It couldn't be. "Nar-"

I watched as Naruto reached inside his pocket and pulled out an orange cellphone. "Kiba sent me a text."

I could feel the anger boiling inside me ready to explode. "Naruto."

Naruto looked at me.. "What?"

"You have a phone on you and it works in the elevator?"

"Yeah. I-" He stopped and finally realized what I meant. "Oh. I could have called- oops. Hehe," He laughed nervously.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Hn. He's lucky that I love him...

* * *

**Yay! Your turn JessicA!**

**. Hope you liked it. **

**I tried my best.**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	2. Naruto

_Stuck With You_

_by: Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N (TheAuthoressAnonymous): I tend to change tenses (past-tense, present tense, etc) and not realize it. It frustrates my english teachers to no end. I apologize. T_T**

**My first Naruto fanfiction AND my first oneshot! *legasp***

**Hope you like!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Naruto's POV**

Working at Konoha Industries and being a low-paid, underappreciated, expendable worker in the marketing department had it's ups and do- ... Who am I kidding? This job sucks.

The job certainly did seem to have one up. Saying such a thing about what had to be the worst job on this planet- no any planet, I'm sure- should send red alarms off already. However, what I consider to be an up is even worse. The only tiny sliver of joy I earn while working is none other than the man in charge of my department. A man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha... Yeah, how messed up is that.

It's not even that he's a nice, understanding boss either. He's got to be the biggest asshole I have ever met my entire life. He orders people around as though he were king of Konoha itself and even has the nerve to give a hey-look-I-am-so-high-and-mighty-and-way-sexy-and-you-have-to-do-what-I-say-or-you-will-get-fired-faster-than-you-can-say-ramen smirk every time! Every bloody time!

About a year ago, when I first started working here, I was so lost. Both mentally and physically. I had no idea what was going on and even just the seventh floor was huge! I tended to direct all questions toward one person- a man with moonlight pale skin, silky midnight hair, and deep onyx eyes that seemed to go on forever. I mean, he was my manager. Who else would I ask for help? Everyone was always talking about how brilliant he must be to have gotten such a position after only two years of employment. And although people always gossiped about what a mean jerk he was, he seemed friendly enough to me. But I guess he just likes to let newcomers settle in a bit before turning on bastard-mode. Not even a week into the job, he snapped at me. All because I had no idea where the copy machine was located! He was glaring, throwing words like idiot and deadlast left and right. Being the hot-tempered idiot I truly am, I gave no hesitation to yell hurtful words right back. When I was done, he stood there gaping at me. Realizing that I might be fired before I even get my first paycheck, I muttered something about having to find that damn copy machine and skimpered off. I don't feel guilty about calling him a jerk and a bastard right to his face. He truly was!

And yet, somehow, I'm extremely attracted to him. I have no idea why, but every time I get a glimpse of his face (his real face, not his cold, I-don't-care face) my heart starts to beat faster. Yeah, I've really fallen for that teme.

What's worse is I've only figured this out last night while talking to my friend Gaara. I had no idea how to react to it, though. So I decided be a man and walk right up to him and- who am I kidding? I ran. I dodged and avoided Sasuke the entire day. Successfully too, which I think is an amazing accomplishment (I mean, it's not that easy to dodge your manager an entire day).

I peeked out from behind the door after one of my co-wokers walked by and silently thanked the ramen gods for making the hallway to the elevator Sasuke-free. I dashed out and rounded the corner to see the big metal doors slowly closing.

No! "Hold that elevator!" I called out. I had to get on that elevator! As much as I would prefer the stairs over the death-trap-of-an-invention called an elevator, I couldn't risk them. They were right next to Sasuke's office! (Not to mention seven floors is a lot!)

The doors stopped! Yes! I walked into the death trap and promptly began to thank my savior. "Than-" My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Teme!" Standing right before me was none other than Sasuke Uchia- giving his signature smirk as well! Although, I had to admit, he looked amazingly sexy in his navy-blue suit... Then again, I think Sasuke would look amazing sexy in anything.

"First floor, dobe?"

"Yes, the first floor," I said. "And stop calling me that." I faced the metal doors, mentally begging the elevator to hurry and let me out. The nervous-butterflies feeling I always got when Sasuke was near certainly didn't help the anxious feeling I tend to get while riding an elevator.

"Why?" He asked. "I think it fits you perfectly." With that said, all elevator-worried thoughts vanished.

Arrg! That damn teme! I was about to throw a retort when the elevator made a loud clank noise as it began to descend. That didn't sound good at all! The usual horrible freak-elevator-accident thoughts returned. My thoughts were only broken when Sasuke decided to speak again.

"That didn't sound pleasant." How can he say such a thing! Is he trying to give me a heartattack?! I threw him a glare and faced the doors once more. Please, please, please, let us get out here safe!

Once again, my mind was brought back to the present as I felt Sasuke's eyes running over me. I tried to stop the blush that was making its way across my face, with no success. I turned to face him. "Stop staring at me," I hissed.

He ran his hand threw his dark hair and gave me one of his smirks. "I can stare wherever I want," he said, his onyx eyes meeting mine. His stare was so intense. I could tell he was deep into thought, but his eyes never left mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away. How would he react if I told him how I felt? Would he be disgusted?

Realizing I was thinking of such things, I turned away to hide the blush that was surely getting redder. "Whatever," was my brilliant comeback.

I heard him chuckle and I had to focus my gaze on the wall to keep from turning apple-red as I felt his eyes roam again, causing my stomach to do cartwheels. Why did this elevator had to be so slow?! It was making me nervous and Sasuke was not helping at all.

"Is that wall very interesting?" he asked in a teasing manner.

I scoffed. "It's more interesting than you," I lied.

I was graced with a second chuckle. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," was his reply, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I could still feel his eyes on me. Any other day I would have loved to have those eyes on me, but it was making me really nervous. I knew my face was flushed thoroughly, but I turned to face him nonetheless.

"Can you stop staring at me?!"

"No."

"Stop staring at me."

"No."

I'd probably die of embarrassment if he didn't stop staring at me with those deep eyes, that smirk across his kissable lips. "I said stop staring at me!" I snapped at him.

"And I said no," he said as a small laugh escaped from his lips.

Urgh! That teme! I bet he knows what his eyes do to me. I know he's just trying to push my buttons. I stomped my foot, letting all my aggravation seep into the action, and begun to scream at him. "I can't take it anymore! Just st-"

What was that? What was that?! Holy shit. Did the elevator just shake?! "What was that?" I asked Sasuke, worried.

He didn't answer me and simply looked above the elevator doors. I followed his gaze to see the one lit up.

We're on the first floor... This is our destination... I tore my eyes away from the neon number to look at the metal doors. Why isn't the door opening? I faintly remember asking Sasuke the same thing. He didn't answer. Instead he reached over to press the open door button. My eyes bore into the doors. They didn't move, not even a bit. Why won't they open?!

"S-Sasuke?"

This time he did answer, but I wished he wouldn't have. "Looks like you broke the elevator with that stomp of yours."

Looks like you broke the elevator with that stomp of yours.

You broke the elevator with that stomp

... Broke the elevator...

No. No no no no no! I didn't want to die in this stupid death trap! I felt myself begin to tremble with fear.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Am I okay? Am I okay?! He can't be serious?!

I let out a shaky laugh. "Am I okay?" I said, my voice dripping in disbelief. "We're stuck in an elevator! How can I be okay?!"

I dropped to the ground. "We're going to die," I said aloud with realization. We're going to die in this stupid metal box! We'll probably die from starvation. I'll probably die first. I was so worried about seeing Sasuke that I haven't had anything to eat today. Would he have to eat my flesh to survive like those people in that movie with the plane crash. Alive, I think that's what it was called. He'd be perfectly capable of doing so, I think... They better have ramen for me in the afterlife. I don't I think I coul-

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he kneeled in front of me. His hands grasped my shoulders, shaking me. "Stop panicing! You stupid dobe!"

I gave him the meanest glare I could muster as all previous thoughts suddenly disappeared. "Stop calling me dobe, teme!"

He released my shoulders and I immediately missed his warm hands. He plopped down next to me. "Good thing you stopped panicking."

"I wasn't pani-"

"Yes, you were," he interrupted, his eyes locking with mine. "There's no reason to panic," he started, his voice was soft and reassuring. "We're on the first floor and that means people will know that somethings wrong with the elevator. We are safe."

I took a deep breath. "Y-yeah. You're right," I said. Somehow he really did make me feel safe despite being stuck in an elevator. I gave him a small smile to show my appreciation before I changed the subject. "Why are you here? I thought you still had work to do."

He chuckled. "Someone's talking a lot."

"Shut up! I need something to do while we wait for help," I said truthfully. I didn't want to go into panic-mode again.

"Fine," he started. "I'm on break. You?"

"Just finished working."

"That's nice."

"Yeah," I said, awkwardly. "Thanks for helping me while I was panicking."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smirk.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. There was no way he cared, right? "I thought you lived to make me crazy."

Sasuke's smirk dropped, and my stomach dropped with it. He took a while and I mentally prepared myself for the worst.

"I'd do anything for you." Ugh! I knew it was going to be bad- wait. What?

"Huh?"

Sasuke smiled- a real smile. I would have said that was the single most shocking moment of my life if it wasn't for what he said next. "I love you."

I stared at him, flabbergasted. It took me a while to comprehend what he just confessed. When I did, my cheeks reddened. "I-I love you, too," I admitted softly.

Sasuke began to lean toward me and I felt myself leaning toward him as well. Closer. Closer. I could almost feel his breath and- I jumped up as we heard a loud vibrating noice coming from my pocket. I pulled out my orange cell and opened a stupid forwarded text from Kiba. Why did people send these?!

"Kiba sent me a text," I said apologetically.

"Naruto."

I looked up at Sasuke and noticed the red anger in his eyes. "What?"

"You have a phone on you and it works in the elevator?"

Huh? "Yeah. I-" I stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on me. "Oh. I could have called- oops. Hehe," I said, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!"

That damn teme! Can't he stop calling me that!

But somehow... It was alright now that I knew he was saying it lovingly.

Yeah, I really did love that teme.


End file.
